Touya Kinomoto
by Eowynd
Summary: Sentimientos y pensamientos de Touya respecto a su vida y su hermana. Leve slash al final


**Sakura Card Captor**

**Touya **

**Sakura desde el punto de vista de Touya**

Desde niño tuve la extraña capacidad de ver _'lo que nadie veía'_ y tambien podía sentir cosas _'que nadie sentía'_

Al principio cuando le preguntaba a la gente _'por que ese señor esta sangrando?' o 'porque esa señora tiene un cuchillo en su estomago'_ me quedaban mirando con cierta lastima o sorpresa mientras decian _'pero si ahi no hay nadie pequeño'_ .Hubo quienes les dijeron a mís padres que yo era un caso extraño de esquizofrenia y que debían internarme. Pero por suerte papá y mamá me creyeron y me ayudaron con mí _'habilidad'_.

Desde entonces nunca le dije a nadie más sobre eso porque todos creían que estaba loco y se alejaban de mí. de a poco me gane el apodo del _'antisocial Kinomoto'_ y otros más.

Es debido a esto que desde que lo ví pude darme cuenta de que tenía un aura distinta, pero no lo podía precisar ya que no se parecia a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Vestía el mismo uniforme que yo y era bastante palido. Pense que se trataba de otro espiritu, pero cuando se me acerco y me pregunto por los laboratorios me di cuena que estaba vivo.

Paso Mucho tiempo y nos hicimos grandes amigos, su nombre era Yukito Tsukishiro y aunque supuestamente vive con sus abuelos yo jamás los he visto, según él siempre estan de viaje. siempre creí que era raro, pero no me molesta porque Yuki es una de las pocas personas que me ha creído y que no ha tenido problemas con mí 'habilidad' asi que nunca le pregunte o le dije algo.

Cada día que pasaba me convencía más de que Yukito no era humano, en realidad era como si hubieran 2 entidades en una sola envoltura. No podía explicarmelo hasta que un día haciendo aseo en el sotano, descubrí que el libro que papá había comprado en un anticuario no estaba. Ese libro con una especie de grabado en la portada siempre me dio mala espina podía sentir que había muchas presencias emanando de su interior, unas calidas y otras agresivas. Cuando le pregunte a papá por el sólo me dijo _Es el libro de magia de un gran hechicero llamado Clow Red. Dicen que contiene una gran magia nueva y poderosa, pero nunca he logrado abrirlo'_

Entonces encontre el libro en el cuarto de Sakura, en un cajon, y entonces lo supe. Sakura había logrado abrir el libro de magia y se había vuelto la dueña de ese poder. Por eso se dormía y actuaba tan raro en algunas ocasiones. Cuando tome el libro en mis manos creí escuchar una voz que me decía _'No te preocupes. esta magia no es maligna y no le hara ningun daño, ademas los guardianes estan siempre cerca para cuidarla. Quedate tranquilo Touya'_.

Fue en ese momento cuando empece a sospechar de Yukito tal vez como guardian él sabía que Sakura era mí hermana y por eso... no sé porque, pero me quede más tranquilo con eso, aunque de todos modos Sakura era tan joven y pequeña que siempre me preocupaba.

Pero un día conocí a una de las prescencias que vivian dentro del libro, siempre tomaba la forma de Sakura para poder ayudarla. Entonces me di cuenta que todas esas prescencias se encargarían de cuidarla por mí. Y entonces supe que cumpliría con su misión...

Un día la prescencia dentro de Yukito comenzo a tomar forma y más brillo y poder. Podía ver como unas alas invisibles tomaban forma detras de él y su cabello se volvía más largo. Con eso ya no me quedo duda de que Yukito era el otro guradian que dijo la voz (siempre supe que el 'muñeco' era el otro) en ese instante quise decirle que yo sabía la verdad, que sabía quien era él, pero de nuevo la voz sono en mí cabeza diciendome _'No lo hagas Touya aún no es el momento de que lo descubras ten un poco más de paciencia'_. Entonces debía quedarme callado otra vez, asi paso algo de tiempo hasta que la voz me dijo _'Touya. Se acerca el momento en que deberas ayudarlo. dile que sabes quien es y ayudalo o los perderemos a los dos'_

Al comienzo no entendía a que se referia hasta que lo ví, lo ví quedandose dormido en todos lados, desmayandose e incluso desvaneciendose. Eso no iba a permitirlo, si lo que hacia falta era decirle que yo lo sabía todo entonces lo haría sin falta.

Por fin cuando pude deshacerme de Nakuru y quedarme solo con él, pude decirselo y cuando lo hice logre por fin conocer la otra identidad de Yukito. Como lo imaginaba era un ser alado de largo cabello, pero no imagine que fuera tan hermoso, su cabello era blanco-grisaceo, sus ojos eran violetas, algo frios pero al mismo tiempo calidos.

Me dijo que para salvar a Yukito tendría que darle mí magia por lo que ya no podría ver más espiritus (incluida mí madre), al parecer creyo que me importaria, pero le dije sin dudar que lo hiciera. Asi se acerco hasta mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y alas. Entonces yo le dije _'me gustas'_ y él susurro en mí oido _'tú tambien nos gustas'_ entonces sentí como si perdiera toda mí energía y luego no recuerdo más, sólo que me desperte en una cama con Yukito a mí lado. Se veía algo preocupado.

_'Esto es lo que no quería que te pasara. No quería que te hicieras daño lo siento Touya' _

_'No seas tonto Yuki de no hacerlo entonces hubieras desaparecido' _

_'Pero...Touya...' -entonces me acerque a él, hasta colocar mí boca en su oído y poder decirle _

_'Sakura necesita túayuda y yo...te necesito a ti...' -luego de eso lleve mí boca hasta la suya y lo bese meintras tomaba sus manos con las mías _

_'Touya yo...' _

_Ahora tendrías que contarme todo lo que hay entre tú, Yue y ese tal mago -entonces sentí mucho sueño, creo que es una consecuencia de haber perdido mí 'habilidad' de ver cosas, pero no importa porque ahora tengo la seguridad de que Yukito será mío y no lo perdere nunca. Ni a él... Ni a Yue... _

_ FIN _

_01/12/2001_


End file.
